


A Sparkling Idea (2)

by BeaDragonia



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia





	A Sparkling Idea (2)

Raelyn picked the hide up off the floor and rubbed it against her cheek, “Very soft indeed. This will make you a wonderful harness but would also make a great looking dress for me. Oh well, dresses I have in plenty, however, you don’t have a bejeweled show harness to wear. So it is for you.”

Raelyn picked up her basket of sewing tools and began to cut out the even laces of leather that would be used to create the harness that her queen dragon would wear. She began on the edge of the leather and cut in a spiral towards the center, making one long even width of leather strap. She had learned this from one of her foster parents as a child, the best way to not waste leather was to use it all.

Raelyn wound up the leather straps into a large ball and then began to lay out the other riding straps so that she could match them. Raelyn worked diligently on the straps, finally bending over so that her nose was almost touching the straps, she realized it had grown late and was getting dark out. It was hard to see what she was doing now.

She rose gingerly to her feet, her legs had gone to sleep and the pins and needles were irritating.

Gathering everything together she hung the finished straps she had used as a pattern on their rightful peg, and then draped the new ones next to them. She would finish them when the jewels came in with the smithy.

“Tympth I am going down to the dining cavern for some much needed food. I will be back later.” With that Raelyn patted her golden dragon on the side and went out through the weyr to the hall that had been cut into the solid rock, making her way down to where the smell of food was emanating.

She grabbed a plate and began heaping on slices of wherry along with some tubers and other vegetables that were there. Grabbing a basket of rolls she made her way to the tables and tucked into the fare. Her weakness in food was definitely rolls, although she did try to make sure to balance out the meals. She licked her fingers from the last of the meat juices soaked up with the roll and took her now empty plate back to the washing station. Grabbing a hot bubbly pie on her way, she wandered over to a small group that was playing cards.

Dragon poker; nothing else was as fun as that game when it comes to being with other people. “May I sit in on the next hand?”

One of the men looked up at her, “You always seem to win, not sure how but you do, and I have lost enough for one night to this bunch, so you can sit in my seat Raelyn. I might even stay to watch you clean them out one by one.” He laughed lightly as he folded his cards and rose.

“Well thank you for your warmed seat. I promise to try to win some of it from them that you lost.” Raelyn said as she sat primly down in the seat so recently vacated. Then she interlaced her fingers together and bending them back until they popped. With a happy grin on her face, she said, “Let’s play boys, time for the anti.” She threw in a quarter mark onto the center of the group; and waited for her cards to be dealt to her.

As the night passed the pile of marks in front of her grew steadily larger, much to the dismay of the other players. She did lose a hand occasionally, but not very often. The men began to drop out of the game one at a time as the evening wore on. Finally at about the time the sky began to change colors for the pre-dawn the last of them gave in, there were no more takers to play with her. So she gathered her winnings up and deposited them into a bag that she had had attached to her waist line. She smiled and curtsied to the rest of the table, thanks for your time and money gentlemen. See you around soon I hope.

They all laughed at her, saying ‘Yeah as soon as we want skinned again we’ll look you up Raelyn.” “No problem Raelyn, always a pleasure to lose to you.”

Raelyn laughed and told them that she didn’t win all the time and perhaps next time would be their lucky turn.

Raelyn had had a fruitful evening and now she could definitely afford those ‘rocks’ that Tympth wanted for her harness.

Tympth was soundly asleep when Raelyn re-entered her weyr, and she slipped into bed quietly so as not to disturb the queen. She was asleep almost instantly. Her soft snores filling the room.


End file.
